


Iron Roots

by foodncomfort



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, various other characters will make an appearance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodncomfort/pseuds/foodncomfort
Summary: Instead of drowning her sorrows, Willow decides to stand on her own.





	1. Salix

      Willow storms into her garden, sobbing. How could Jacques do this? Only marrying her for the company, and what of the children? Does he not care for them either? She’s still sobbing when someone pulls her into their arms. Blinking through the tears, she realizes it’s James. He wipes her tears with a handkerchief before helping her sit down on the stone bench. “I suppose you heard my argument with Jacques? I apologize for the yelling.” Willow says. “I just got so angry. Not caring about me is one thing, but the children—”

     “You don’t have to apologize. What you were told was understandably upsetting. He should care about you and the children, but since that doesn’t seem to be the case, what are you planning to do?” James says, looking at her. Willow sighs. She’s not sure what she can do.

     “I’ll think of something. We should get back before Jacques sends someone to look for us. Thank you for your help.” Willow says, giving him a sad smile. They walk into the mansion again, separating at the entrance. Willow walks to Weiss’ room, while James walks to Jacques’ office.

     “Weiss, honey, can I come in to talk to you?” Willow asks, standing by the door. There are three sets of sniffles before Weiss chokes out a yes. Willow enters the room quickly, locking the door behind her. Winter is holding onto Whitley and consoling Weiss. The room is a mess. Willow sidesteps the toys and sits on the bed, ushering the children to her. Whitley allows himself to be coddled and kissed, but Weiss and Winter do not. They’re at the stage where they want to be more grown up.

     “I’m sorry that you overheard your Father and I fight today. That was not appropriate. But I’ll be taking care of things soon, so none of you will have to worry.” Willow says.

     “How will you be taking care of things? You don’t even have a stake in the company anymore. You gave it all away when you married.” Winter accuses. Willow frowns. She’s right. Willow will have to gain it back somehow.

     “I will have to work very hard, and it will take a while. But I’ll get the company and our legacy in order. We’ll have to keep this a secret, ok?” Willow says, staring at Whitley. He’s been Jacques favorite since he was born. Whitley nods.

     “Is there a way for us to help, Mommy?” Weiss asks.

     “I’m planning on leaving you all out of this. It’s for the best if you don’t get involved beyond knowing this. I want you all to be safe.” Willow answers. She has to protect them, it’s her most important job right now.

     The doorknob rattles, and Willow pulls the children behind her. “Miss, It’s Klein. Mr. Schnee is requesting your presence in the office.” Willow sighs. It’s only Klein. She can trust him. She kisses the children goodbye and unlocks the door. Klein gives a small smile.

     “Klein, I’ll be going. Please look after them for me until I return.” Willow says. She squares her shoulders and walks the long way around the house. She passes the dining room where the servants are putting away the decorations from Weiss’ party. Spying the scroll they’d used to record the events, she thinks up a plan.

     Perhaps she can record him during his meetings. But that would be a legal issue, unless she gets someone higher up involved. Maybe James will be able to help. She arrives at the office door just as James is leaving. He gives her a nod and walks off.

     “I see you finally decided to show up. What took you so long? Were you crying again?” Jacques sneers. Willow ignores his jabs and steps into the office. The portrait of himself he’d commissioned decades ago looms over the desk, which had belonged to her father. Various gaudy items and books line the shelves.

     “I was not crying. What is it that you wanted? Klein said you needed to see me.” Willow says as she stares at him. He’s truly grown so ugly as he aged. She doesn’t understand how she’d fallen in love with him.

     “Yes. Well, I’m going on a trip tomorrow for a week to Vacuo and I need someone to handle the charity event the day after.” Jacques says. She can work with that.

     “A trip? For what purpose?” Willow questions.

     “Nothing you need to worry about. I have to take some calls, so I’ll talk to you later.” Jacques says, picking up the scroll and typing. Willow wants to know more.

      “But what should I do if someone asks for you? I can’t tell them you’re on a trip and I don’t know what you’re doing.” Willow pries a bit more. Jacques tosses his scroll across the room and rises from his chair. He strikes her across the face faster than he ever has before.

     This time she hasn’t had her aura up, and she stumbles. Her cheek is bleeding from the rings he wears, and she hopes it doesn’t scar. Jacques advances towards her, grasping her face in his hands.

     “You should stop asking questions and just listen to me. I wouldn’t have to hit you if you’d just behave like a wife is supposed to.” Jacques sneers before pushing her away and retrieving his scroll.

     Willow carefully closes the door and runs away. She can use this chance to bug the office and get information. Going through the proper legal channels means she’ll have to get James involved. Perhaps he can sway the rest of the council to take legal action. She stops by the kitchen, searching for some wine to calm herself, when she falters. Drinking won’t help her feel any better.

     She pours the wine down the sink and thinks of the Huntsman Qrow Branwen, who is infamously an alcoholic. She’d only met him once or twice, but he’d seemed so sad. She grabs an ice pack and heads back into the hallway, trying to think of an excuse for the bruise blossoming on her cheek. Even after she’s activated her aura, it won’t fade for a good 10 minutes or so.

    Reaching Winter’s bedroom door, she decides she should just be honest about it. She knocks and the door opens instantly. Winter has already began using her glyphs for everyday use. Willow can’t help but be proud.

    Winter is already preparing for the following day. Her clothes are laid out, along with her books and materials for Atlas Academy. Winter looks up from her planner and scowls. Her glyphs disappear. “What happened to your face? Did Father hit you again?” Willow stills. She’d thought she’d hidden that from them.

    “Yes. To be honest I thought I’d hidden it well enough. Do Weiss and Whitley know?” Willow says. Winter nods as she climbs into bed. “Don’t worry, I won’t let him hurt any of you.”

    “How can you say that when he hurts you? If you can’t stop him from hitting you, what’s going to stop him from hitting us?” Winter asks, looking scared. Willow hasn’t seen her look like this in a long time.

    “I’m going to stop him from being near any of you, trust me. He’s leaving tomorrow on a trip for a week and I’m going to be executing my plans immediately. Everything is going to work out. Now get some rest. You start school tomorrow.” Willow says, as she gives her a goodnight kiss and tucks her in.

   She closes the door gently before moving on to Weiss’ room. The door is already ajar, so she opens it further to walk in. Klein is putting away her latest book on fairy tales. Weiss notices her and pulls herself up from the mountain of pillows around her. “I came to say goodnight. Did Klein read you a good story tonight?” Willow asks as she sits on the bed.

   “It was good, I was happy the Girl in the Tower got to be free and be with the Prince.” Weiss says, looking excited. This must be her new favorite fairytale. Willow gives her a hug and a kiss.

   “I’m glad you liked it. It was part of your present today. I have another gift arriving for you tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I’ll see you in the morning, so get some rest.” Willow says, as she rises from the bed. Klein meets her at the door and turns the lights off.

   Whitley’s room is the last one. The door is completely open, and the lights are all on. The room is a disaster, pillows and blankets fitted together to make some sort of fort. “Whitley, sweetheart, is everything ok?” Willow asks. Whitley emerges from the blankets and rushes to her side.

  “Everything’s fine! I just wanted to make a Fort. I’ve decided to call it Fort Wallachia. Would you like to see it?” Whitley asks, looking far too excited for nine pm. Willow looks closer at his face and notices a smudge of chocolate. He must have snuck some cake in.

  “Of course. Lead the way.” Whitley guides her to the fort, crawling in. Willow does the same, with some trouble. It nearly topples over until she uses some glyphs to keep it upright.

  “With all these pillows and blankets, are you planning on sleeping in this fort tonight?” Willow asks. “If so, your father leaves tomorrow morning, so I think you can get away with it tonight.”

  “Can you stay with me tonight? I know I’m old enough to be by myself, but I’d like to share this with someone. Winter and Weiss are too old to enjoy this.” Whitley asks, looking sad.

  “Of course, I’ll stay. I don’t think your sisters are too old to enjoy this. Tell you what, I’ll ask them tomorrow if they might want to make a fort with us in the living room, and we can all sleep there. How does that sound?” Willow enquires. Whitley nods, and then crawls out of the fort. “Where are you going?”

  “I have something to give you. Klein can have some too!” Whitley giggles.

  “No thank you, Master Whitley. I’m afraid sweets at this hour will give me indigestion.” Klein says softly. “Perhaps tomorrow after dinner. Goodnight to the both of you, I will be up early tomorrow to make breakfast.”

  “Goodnight Klein.” Willow says, already feeling tired.

  “Goodnight Klein! I’ll save you some sweets.” Whitley says as the door closes. He returns to the fort carrying a box of expense chocolates. Willow looks them over before realizing that these were the chocolates, she’d gotten for herself, and hidden in a crawlspace. She’ll need to check the other hiding places tomorrow.

  “Since you’ve already had a slice of cake, you may only have one piece of chocolate. Choose wisely. After this you can brush your teeth and we’ll go to bed.” Willow states, trying to look as stern as possible. It must work, since Whitley pouts and chooses a nougat chocolate. He eats it slowly, biding his time so that he can stay up a little later. Finally, he eats the last bite, and Willow follows him to the bathroom.

  They brush their teeth together, with Willow using the spare she keeps in each room. It’s rather old, but it cleans her teeth just fine. Whitley is still reluctant to sleep, even as he crawls under the mass of covers.

  “I’m not sleepy yet. Can we cuddle?” Whitley fights off a yawn.

 “Of course.” Willow tries to think back on when they’d last been able to do this. It’s been almost five years. Jacques had started saying that she was coddling him too much, that’d he’d be a weakling if she cuddled with him. Then she couldn’t comfort him during nightmares because he needed to “man up”. Eventually she wasn’t even allowed to hug or kiss him goodnight anymore.

  Whitley snuggles close to her, and she listens as his breathing settles. Willow wishes she’d been able to be a better mother to them but come tomorrow she’s going to make the changes needed to give her children the best life possible. After checking with her glyph that the door is locked, she closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep.

  Her efforts are fruitless, and she opens her eyes to see the digital clock reading 2:45 AM. Whitley has somehow moved entirely upside down in his sleep, so Willow is free to move. She slowly escapes the fort, gently holding it up with glyphs under it looks stable enough to stand on its own. Walking into the bathroom, she turns on the light to examine her face. The bruise is gone, thankfully.

  Being as quiet as possible, she summons a small Grimm. If she wants to get back her family name and title, the first step is gaining her power back as a Huntress. The tiny Manticore she summons paws at her affectionately until she lets it dissolve. Willow rests for a moment before trying again. She summons the Manticore again, this time straining to summon several of them. Finally, one of them is as big as a house cat.

 “Mommy, are you ok?” Whitley asks, sounding worried. Willow dismisses her summons and opens the door. Whitley looks nervous. “I woke up and you weren’t around.”

  “I’m fine, I just couldn’t sleep so I wanted to try something. Let’s go back to bed.” Willow says, guiding him back into the fort. Laying down, she’s finally able to sleep. She hopes the next day will bring only happiness for her family.


	2. Chapter 2

     Willow wakes with a start the next day, blearily looking around. This isn’t her room. Oh, right, she’d stayed with night with Whitley on the floor of the fort. She crawls out, ignoring her aching back. The clock reads five am as she walks past to brush her teeth.

    A car door slams, and Willow peeks out the window to see Jacques leave. Breathing a sigh of relief, she tiptoes out the door. Whitley does not seem to have woken up, his soft snoring still audible through the door. Willow heads towards the kitchen, hoping to grab something to eat before the servants put out the usual food. Winter is already dressed and poking nervously at the crepe Klein has made her.

   The usual food being bland, tasteless food that Jacques has her eat to maintain her figure. Very rarely does she get to eat anything that tastes good. However, today the servants have already prepared breakfast. Sighing, she sits down and stares. Dry oatmeal with a teaspoon of sugar and butter, accompanied by a ½ cup of plain sugar free yogurt and a black coffee.

   “Do not worry. Your day will be fine. Eat up so you’ll have the energy to get through the morning assembly and team selection.” Willow says as she takes a spoonful of oatmeal. Winter eats her crepe begrudgingly with Willow until Klein hurries her to the car. He returns a few moments later to wash the dishes.

   “Miss, what are your plans for today?” Klein asks as he finishes the dishes and prepares Weiss and Whitley’s breakfast.

   “I have a few errands to run. Once I get back, I’d like to meet you in the garden for a chat.” Willow says, standing up. “Once I return, I’ll have lunch with Weiss and Whitley. Thank you.” Klein nods. Willow takes the shortest route to her bedroom, a room she once loved to be in.

   The room is bare of any personal items. Reaching into the closet, she pulls out slacks and a dress shirt to wear for the day. Setting them down gently on the boudoir chair, she looks at herself. Her hair is too long and becoming unmanageable. She’d like to get it cut and styled today. There are some faint lines under her eyes, but she can use a bit of makeup. Overall, she doesn’t look too bad.

   However, getting her body back into physical shape after three children and no exercising or training during that time is going to take a lot of work. She gathers her things and goes to shower. One thing she loves about Atlas is the hot water being abundant here. As a child in Mantle, they’d not had hot water or good food on a regular basis until Father had made his discovery. But even the ones still in Mantle might not have hot water, or enough to get by each day. She remembers the times Mother and Father went without eating so she could grow.

   She turns the water off in frustration. That’s another thing she’ll need to work on. Father had taught her to always give back to others, and that had worked until she’d married Jacques. He’d handled the finances and funds while she took care of the children. She turns the water on freezing cold this time, making sure to get the shampoo and soap out.

   She’s going to have to redo her plans for today. Starting with Mantle’s people and working her way up. She dries her hair hastily before pulling it into a bun. The clothes she picked out will look too fancy to use when going to Mantle. Searching her closet, she pulls out an old outfit she hasn’t worn in forever and some flats.

   Throwing that into a knapsack that Father had gifted her, she changes and walks into the hallway. It’s thankfully silent, so she’s able to walk without much noise minus the heels. Jacques office is unlocked today, so she slips in. There are drawers of pens and stationary he never uses so she grabs some of those, and an old scroll that he’d bought but never used.

   Slipping back out, she heads towards the garage. Thankfully she has her own personal Lien that she can use today. None of the cars will be fit to drive into Mantle with, so she’ll have to find another way there. Albert, the only chauffer that drives her anywhere without telling anyone, is cleaning his personal car. It’s the oldest, dirtiest, run down thing she’s ever seen.

   “Albert, I have a request for today. Would you mind if you took me to the Atlas Military base, dropping me off five blocks away? Also, when we return here, I would like to…borrow your personal car for something. Is that alright?” Willow asks. Albert nods, as he always does. She doesn’t think she’s ever heard him speak a word. “Thank you, Albert.”

   Willow opens the side door and buckles herself in. She activates her aura, just in case. Albert follows her instructions to the letter, dropping her off exactly five blocks from the Military Base. By the time she walks into the base she’s regretting wearing heels.

  “Hello. I need to see General James Ironwood immediately, please.” Willow says. The receptionist nods and gives her a guest pass. Willow goes through three different detectors until she reaches the elevator.

   It smells faintly of alcohol, a smell that is tempting to her when she’s feeling down. She bites her tongue until she can escape onto the top floor. The hallway is clear and bright, and James’ door is wide open. She can spot him at his desk, signing papers.

  “Willow, I heard you needed to see me. Do come in.” James says, standing up. He’s moving to grab her a seat. As he’s pushing the chair and adjusting it, his back muscles strain against his uniform. Willow suddenly feels flushed and attempts to focus on walking correctly.

  “Thank you. I had some plans I’ve thought of, but I wanted to get some help with them.” Willow says, closing the door. James smiles and returns to his seat. Sitting down, she prepares herself for the long discussion she’s about to start.

  “I’m divorcing Jacques and retaking the company. It’ll take a lot of work, but I’d also like to make reparations to the families of the miners who’ve died, and completely redo the labor practices. I cannot allow any more lives to be ruined because of him. It’s been out of my control, but I need to take it back and make things right.” Willow finishes, taking a deep breath.

  “I’ll be happy to help you in any way I can. Let me make some calls and I’ll get things started on my end. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, to go over this and the charity gala plans for the next day.” James says. Willow feels relieved. She’d been uncertain that he’d help, even though they’d grown up together as children in Mantle.

  Once they’d risen in social class and moved into Atlas, she and James had rarely seen each other. There had been the occasional meeting after he’d entered Atlas Academy and the Military, but by then she was seeing Jacques and then James had gotten into that terrible accident. She’d not had the courage to see him afterwards and had rushed into marriage to ease her loneliness and secure the company.

  They’d only recently reconnected when Jacques had needed the military for a project. “Thank you again. Also, about before…I’m sorry. We lost touch and I wasn’t a good friend to you.” Willow says. She hopes he can forgive her. James pushes himself up from the chair and moves to meet her. His hand moves up and she can’t help but flinch, even knowing her aura is activated.

  His arms circle around her. “I accept your apology, just as I hope you accept mine. I also distanced myself from you through the years. The accident only made it worse, and by the time I was ready to face you, you’d already married Jacques and lost your father. I hope we can start over.” James pulls away, looking at her sadly.

  “Of course, I forgive you. I have to go run some other errands before I go home in time to receive one of Weiss’ packages, but I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.” Willow smiles. James returns to his desk as she closes the door. This is going well so far. The elevator smells slightly less awful as it descends.

  Checking the clock as she leaves, it’s not even noon, so she still has time for a quick haircut today. She walks the five miles until she sees Albert pulling the car up exactly where he’d dropped her off. He wordlessly drives her back to the manor, and hands her the keys once she comes back dressed in ordinary clothes.

  She drives the back roads slowly, taking care to get used to driving again. Once she arrives at the airship port, she pulls her lien card out to buy a round trip ticket to Mantle. Thankfully the ticket machines here are fast and she can avoid talking to people. She sits in the back, away from prying eyes, and opens a newspaper to hide her face. She’s still too recognizable.

  Thankfully the flight is easy, and since she’s in the back, everyone has already left the area by the time she steps foot in Mantle. The area is just like she remembers as she walks around. The wheelbarrows full of coal and Dust being moved back and forth, miners working in tandem to break up the rock beds in a new mine. The same small shops and houses that she’d grown up with as a child.

  Luckily the hair salon is still open albeit empty, so she walks right in. “Welcome! Why, I never thought I’d see you again! You sure grew like your namesake!” Willow looks around before spotting Ms. Champagne. She’s still the same height as she was when Willow left all those years ago. Her ears twitch before she drags Willow to a chair.

  “Yes, well things have changed recently, so I wanted to go with a new hairstyle to help. I apologize for not showing up after I left.” Willow says. Champagne nods, eager to hear more. “Well, I’m taking back the company and divorcing my husband, so there will be a lot of changes around here soon.” Willow whispers. Champagne twitches her ears again before patting her head.

  “I know just the cut. Don’t you worry dear. Of course, once all this is corrected, do bring the children here. We don’t have much business these days.” Champagne sighs. “Now, this will be quick, so keep your eyes closed until I say so.” Willow agrees, and Champagne drags her over to the shampoo area.

  One thing Willow hasn’t missed about getting her hair done is how the sink hurts her neck. Champagne scrubs and mumbles about her hair being too long and then pulls her to the dryer. At some point Willow falls asleep before being woken up. She blearily walks to the chair before closing her eyes again.

  “This will be done shortly.” Champagne reassures. And then starts cutting. Willow can feel the hair falling off, and it already feels lighter. A few more snips and she’s allowed to open her eyes. It’s just below her ears now, the ends curling up and an overall asymmetrical look. She loves it.

  “Thank you. I’ll pay at the counter.” Willow says, walking over. Champagne sweeps up the long locks of hair and puts them in the trash. Willow fishes out 200 Lien to pay. “I’m paying you this, and that’s final. It’s the least I can do. I’ll be back another time with the children.” Champagne nods and waves as she leaves.

  The breeze tickles her ears as she walks around. There’s not much time left, so she goes to the old candy store that her and James used to pool their money into for a treat. She hastily grabs a bit of everything before paying in a hurry. Boarding the back of the ship, she stuffs the candies in her satchel. The children will like these.  

  The ship lands at the port, and Willow rushes to the car. She drives over the speed limit and is happy to see she’s gotten home in time. She grabs the present at the door and stumbles in the house. “Welcome home miss, how was…what did you do to your hair?!” Klein exclaims. Weiss and Whitley rush in from the living room, eager to see the commotion.

  “I got it cut. Do you all not like it?” Willow asks. Klein looks uncertain, but Weiss and Whitley seem to like it. “Well, let’s hope Winter doesn’t hate it then. I’ve brought some presents for everyone. Weiss, here is your second gift from me. Whitley, I’ve brought candy for all of us to share after dinner.” Klein gracefully takes the bag and moves to the kitchen to finish dinner.

  Whitley pouts, but soon he is interested in Weiss’ gift. Weiss opens it carefully and pulls out a small tiara. “Thank you, mommy! I love it!” Willow bends down to receive Weiss’ hug. Whitley pouts until he gets a hug as well.

  “After dinner, if you want, I’ll help you fasten the tiara in your hair. Now, how about we give Winter a call to see how she’s doing on her first day?” Willow asks, patting the couch. Whitley and Weiss sit down on either side, peering at the scroll. It takes a few rings before Winter answers.

  “Mother, what happened to your hair?!” Winter asks, looking concerned.

  “I got it cut, for a change. How are you doing? Did your team selection go well?” Willow answers. Winter nods slowly.

  “Unfortunately, I haven’t been put with a team. Apparently, they were didn’t have enough students to give me a team. I don’t mind of course.” Winter says. But Willow can tell Winter does mind. She’s always been social. Hopefully she can make some friends there. She’ll speak to James about it tomorrow.

  The sound of a chime rings through the scroll. “It looks like dinner is almost ready here. I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you all.” Winter says and turns the scroll off.

  “Dinner is served.” Klein announces. Willow leads Whitley and Weiss to the bathroom so they can all wash up before dinner. The clothes she’d worn to go to Mantle look out of place, and Willow can’t wait to change into pajamas. Drying off her hands, she makes sure Weiss and Whitley’s are dried off as well before they go to sit down.

  Tonight’s dinner is steak, mashed potatoes and carrots. Rolling up her sleeves, she helps the children cut their steaks into smaller pieces. If Jacques were around, he would demand they cut it themselves, insulting them until they cried and then dismissing them from the dinner table with no food to eat. Willow cuts into her own steak, taking small bites.

  Dinner is fairly quiet. Whitley eats slowly, mimicking Klein but still getting bits of food all over. Weiss is very ladylike with her eating, wiping her mouth with a napkin after every sip or bite. “I was thinking, tonight we could all sleep in the living room and make a fort together. How does that sound, Weiss?” Willow asks.

  “That sounds fun. How do we make a fort though?” Weiss says. Whitley brightens up, smirking.

  “I know how to make one. I’ll show you how after dessert.” Whitley puffs his chest out, and the action causes the sauce to drip onto his white undershirt. Klein will have to remove that as quickly as possible or else the stain will set in. Willow finishes her food, and Whitley and Weiss clean their plates as well.

  “I will serve dessert now, only one piece each.” Klein exclaims, carrying a tray of sweets and hot cocoa. Whitley and Weiss both take their time, looking over each type before picking one. Weiss picks a dark chocolate caramel piece, while Whitley takes a chocolate nougat. Willow grabs a solid caramel, savoring it.

  The hot cocoa is topped with toasted marshmallows. Whitley eat his marshmallows first before drinking. Weiss pushes her marshmallows down into the cocoa carefully, then takes a sip. Willow watches, waiting until her own cocoa has cooled down before drinking. She finishes her drink faster than the children and decides to get ready for bed.

  Discarding her clothes into the hamper, she takes a shower. It’s not a long one like she usually has since her hair is much shorter. Stepping out, she stares at it. She’ll have to style it later. She dries her hair before changing into the flannel pajamas she’d bought for the colder nights.

  She brushes her teeth and moisturizes her face before slipping into the hallway. Whitley and Weiss are in the living room when she arrives, fresh faced and arranging the fort. There are more pillows laid down on the floor than she thought they had. “Well, this looks to be going well. Is there anything I can do to help?” Willow asks.

  “Can you help us get the blankets on the couch?” Whitley asks, throwing one haphazardly on an arm. It falls off right away. Weiss is on the other end, attempting to arrange the blankets by color.

  “Alright, I’ll help.” Willow says, grabbing the blankets. Since she’s much taller, she can arrange them without trouble. However, keeping them upright will have to be solved with a few glyphs. “Now, I’m only using the glyphs for these, so don’t think you should use them all the time for every little thing.” Finally, the fort looks presentable.

  They crawl under the fort, dragging various blankets with them. Willow hopes she’ll be able to sleep easily tonight. However, neither of the children seem tired yet. “How long will it take to get our semblance?” Weiss asks. Willow thinks. She’d had Winter trained and she’s developed her semblance fairly quickly.

  “It all depends. How about once I have everything settled, we can all train together. That way we’ll learn at the same pace.” Willow suggests. Weiss agrees, but Whitley seems unsure.

  “When everything is settled, will we still see Father?” Willow sighs. It’s to be expected, Whitley is Jacques favorite and the one he spoils relentlessly, at least for now.

  “If that’s what you would like, I can see that it is arranged that he has visits with you. If you don’t feel like seeing him after a certain point, or at all, you shouldn’t feel bad about it.” Whitley relaxes, leaning into her arm. “Now, how about a bedtime story tonight?”

  Weiss giggles. “How about The Girl in the Tower?”

  “No objections, Whitley?” Willow hopes not, having them argue over a bedtime story is always difficult.

  “No, I like that one too.” Whitley agrees, snuggling closer to her. Weiss does the same on the other side. Willow begins narrating.

  “Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower that sheltered a lonely girl... named Salem….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Future chapters will be added once i've finished this volume.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow wakes up as the sun is rising, trying to get an early start to her day. Weiss and Whitley are still sound asleep, so she’s able to move out of the fort with ease. She returns to her room and showers before getting dressed. Since James is coming over today, she wants to look a bit prettier. 

She puts on some perfume and a bit of lipstick before going to breakfast. Whitley and Weiss are blearily eating pancakes, while Klein finishes rearranging the living room. The Cook has snuck in blueberries into her oatmeal today, along with a buttered croissant. Klein walks in, ready to take the children to their classes.

“Klein, today I need as few interruptions as possible.” Willow says. He gives her a nod and ushers Weiss away, holding Whitley as he attempts to fall asleep on his shoulder. Willow brushes her teeth and checks her outfit once more before calling the attorney. Thankfully she can trust him, since he’s worked for the Schnee’s for over a decade. 

“Cobalt Lawyer Firm, this is Reynard Cobalt speaking. How may I help you?” Cobalt asks. 

“Hello Reynard. This is Willow Schnee. I need you to draw up papers for me as quickly as possible. I need divorce and custody papers, as well as papers to take back the SDC due to misuse. This needs to be hush hush, of course. I’ll scan what I have on my end.” Reynard sighs and agrees. 

“I’ll send them over to you by ten o clock tonight. My assistant Rudy will hand them over to Klein. Once they’re filed, I’ll represent you for free.” Reynard says. Willow thanks him and hangs up. She still has a lot to do today. 

She finds Klein in the kitchen, eating a sandwich. “Klein, tonight I have papers coming in from Cobalt, if you could collect them discreetly.” Klein nods, a piece of mayonnaise dripping down his chin. “Thank you. Also, James is arriving at noon, so I’d like to meet him in the garden for a light lunch.” 

“Of course. I’ll have everything prepared.” Klein says, wiping his mouth. Willow nods and goes in search of any evidence she can find to help this. Father had drafted up a document for Jacques to sign when he’d handed over the company. It should be in the safe in their room. 

The lock opens once she scans her finger, and she starts sifting through the documents. Birth certificates, their marriage license, stock exchanges. Finally, she finds the one she needs. “Well, I suppose I can get all of these scanned. Something else important might be in here.” She eyes the clock. It’s only eleven, so she has enough time to scan the files and return them to the safe. 

The only scanner in the house is in Jacques office, so she walks there, clutching the papers. She knows this is the right thing to do, but this still hurts. She’d loved him, once. And he’s the father of her children. 

But this has to be done. Not just for her, or the children. For the Faunus and the Humans alike that he’s employed. Jacques’ office is unlocked, so she walks in, carefully looking around for any signs that she’s being watched. Seeing none, she moves to the scanner. 

The address to scan to is already filled in to Cobalt’s office, which she finds odd. However, she needs to do this quickly, so she doesn’t think about the consequences and scans them all. The lunch bell chimes through the house, and Willow leaves the papers in her rush to see James.

James is just getting seated when she arrives. “I’m sorry I’m late. I lost track of time when I was finishing up something.” James smiles and rises to meet her. They hug, and Willow feels at ease. His body is warm and strong. 

“It’s not a problem. I was almost late myself. I have good news to share.” James says. His voice is so close to her ear that she struggles to let go of him. Klein coughs loudly, startling her enough that she stumbles away. James flushes, looking at the table before nodding.

They seat themselves awkwardly, as Klein brings out the plates. “Well, I’m glad you have good news. What is it?” Willow asks, keeping her eyes glued to her salad. James is silent for a moment, removing the onions from his salad. 

“I was able to get the requested information, which I can show you after lunch in Jacques’ office. Does he have a computer we can use?” Ah, something in code. Good. 

“Yes. Thank you for the information. That reminds me, the gala is tomorrow evening. What all is there left to finish?” Willow asks. Klein retrieves their plates as James rises from the table. He offers his hand to Willow as she moves to stand up. She takes it gently. The metal feels warm against her skin. She guides him to the office.

“Just the guest list, which needs to be posted online before tonight.” James says, letting go of her hand and opening the door. Willow spots the papers and goes to retrieve them as James opens Jacques’ computer and inserts a USB. “I’ll upload it onto the SDC servers. Is there a password?” 

“It’s 1S1C5H6N4E2E86.” Willow sighs. Her scroll chimes, announcing the guest list for tomorrow’s gala. She’ll need to find something to wear. James chuckles at something, before removing the USB. They walk out of the office and make their way to the front door. 

“Now that everything is set up, I’m afraid I’ll have to go. But I’ll see you tomorrow. Would you mind if I pick you up for the Gala and we attend it together?” James asks quietly, looking shy.

“I’d be delighted for you to take me there. I’ll be ready at three o clock. Thank you again for today.” Willow says, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Of course. Anything for you. I’ll arrive then to pick you up.” James says as he opens the door, staring at her. She desperately wants to say something more, but she can’t find the words. The door closes and Willow breathes deeply. 

“Miss, Weiss and Whitley have finished their classes. I’m making a late lunch if you’d like to join?” Klein asks. 

“I’ll join them for dinner. I need some space for now.” Willow says. Klein looks concerned, before speaking up. 

“Of course. Let me know if I can help in any way.” Willow nods before walking back to her room. She returns the papers to the safe and decides to practice her summons once more. She’s able to summon a Dog sized Manticore now, with less strain. She smiles and lets it disappear. 

Next, she attempts to summon more than one Grimm at a time; The Nevermore and Nucklavee. Neither of them is as big as they should be, but it’s a start. She can feel her aura draining slightly, so she stops her summoning and rests. 

After sitting down for a while, she decides to figure out what to wear for tomorrow night’s gala. There’s over a dozen dresses that she’s never worn, and twice as many shoes. 

“Miss, Dinner is starting soon. “Klein says through the door. Willow sighs. She’ll have to figure out what to wear after dinner. Hopefully one of the dresses will fit. 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Willow says. She waits until the sound of Klein’s footsteps disappears before making her way out of the room. Dinner smells delicious. Weiss and Whitley are already seated and being served when she arrives. 

Tonight’s dinner is roast with vegetables. “Ugh. Mommy, do I have to eat the onions?” Whitley says. Willow laughs. 

“No, you don’t have to eat them if you don’t want to. But since you’re not eating them, how about eating some more roast beef or carrots?” Klein nods and adds more roast to his plate. Willow wonders if she should invest in some sort of system so they don’t have to clean his clothes so often. 

Willow eats slowly, trying to think of what to choose for the gala. Perhaps Klein can be of some help. He’s always honest. Whitley and Weiss finish their dinner long before she does, and cheer about dessert. 

Two pieces of candy are chosen, which they savor. Klein sets out her piece and helps the kitchen staff clean up. Willow finishes her plate and goes to help. “Miss? What is it?” 

“I’d like to help clean up. If you don’t mind.” Klein and the others look at her as if she’s speaking another language. 

“Of course. Now, we can start with how to wash a dish. These are gloves you wear to protect your hands.” Klein instructs. Willow puts on the gloves. They’re an ugly color. 

“Alright, and next is..?” 

“Filling the sink up with hot water and dish soap.” Willow nods, pouring a tiny amount in and pushing the handle over. There are sponges that Cookie shows her how to use. The dishwasher and how to load it are something new to her. Willow is thankful that they’re being so kind as to teach her. 

“I think I’ve got the hang of it. You can both have the night off, if you want.” Willow says. Cookie nods, leaving to go home to her children. Klein rushes Whitley and Weiss off to bed. Willow loads the dishwasher carefully before starting it. 

Her scroll chimes; a text from Winter: I can’t call tonight since I have a new room assignment with roommates who are asleep, but I’m having a great time! I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow night after the Gala.

Willow types back a short I love you too. Goodnight. Before Klein comes back. “Whitley and Weiss are bathing and will be ready for bed shortly. Is there anything else you will need tonight?” 

“Yes, after we tuck them in, I’d like your opinion on an outfit for the Gala.” Klein nods. They take their time walking through the house, making idle chitchat until enough time has passed. Willow knocks on Weiss’ door and waits until she hears the pitter-patter of feet coming to open it. 

“Mommy! I’m ready for bed, but I haven’t heard from Winter today!” Weiss says. Willow sighs. 

“I heard from her today, she just got some new roommates. Perhaps Klein can help you and Whitley call her tomorrow?” Weiss brightens up, smiling. “Any stories tonight?” 

“No. An extra kiss on the head would be nice though.” Weiss says. Willow obliges her, giving her an extra kiss before tucking her in. Hopefully Whitley will be ready for bed too. 

Whitley is half asleep when she knocks on the door. She gives him a quick goodnight kiss before meeting Klein in the hallway. 

“This shouldn’t take long. I just need your opinion. After that you’re free to go home once Rudy brings the papers.” Klein nods and smiles. The walk to her room is silent. Willow thinks over her options. She hopes she can find something suitable.

Klein mulls over her choices, holding up each dress and having her try a few on. They settle on a red dress with a dangerous neckline. The shawl and accompanying shoes and wristlet are easier to decide on. Willow finds the tape for the dress when she hears a car approaching. 

“I’ll retrieve it.” Klein says, rushing off. She peeks through the blinds to see the exchange, and the car drives off as Klein returns. He hands her the folder wordlessly, before leaving. 

Willow takes a few breaths before putting the folder down. She’ll look at it tomorrow. She changes into her pajamas and lays under the covers. The bed has never felt so empty and cold as it does now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 after a long wait!

The doorbell rings, and Willow almost rushes over. Klein opens it with a flourish. “Your date for the evening, Miss.” 

James has never looked as handsome as he has right now. He’s clean shaven, his hair is slicked back, and he’s stretching his arm out to her. Willow takes his arm. He leads them out to the limo.

“You look beautiful, as always.” Willow blushes.

“Thank you. You look handsome.” James smiles. Willow wants to see him smile at her more. 

“Do you have your speech prepared?” Willow nods. It’d taken her some practicing, and a lot of note taking from Klein. “That’s good. I was afraid I’d have to help you with a speech on the fly.”

“I’ve gotten everything memorized in my head. Are you also giving a speech?” 

“Unfortunately, yes. It’ll mostly go over everyone’s heads though. Ah, we’ve arrived.” James clasps one of her hands and uses his other hand on her back to guide her out of the limo. Willow feels the cool prosthetic trail down before he backs away. 

There’s a flood of reporters and the lights distract her enough that she buries the feeling and puts on her best smile. 

\----

Willow stares out at the room. She sips the water one of the waiters has handed her. The speech she’d given had winded her a bit.

“There you are. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to speak with Ozpin and Salem?” James asks. She takes his arm, leaving her glass of water behind. Salem and Ozpin are up on another level outside, and Willow and James have to squeeze between the crowds of people who refuse to move. He keeps ahold of her hand the entire time, until they’re free of the crowds.

“Do you think they’ll be fine talking with me about plans? I’ve never met them before.” Willow says. Salem looks intimidating. Willow doesn’t think she’s seen someone so pale before. 

“It’ll be fine.” James says. “Ozpin, Salem, this is my friend Willow Schnee. She would like to discuss the changes she has in mind for the SDC.” 

“If you don’t mind.” Willow says. Salem is staring at her intensely. 

“We don’t mind at all. Salem, stop staring, you’re making her nervous.” Ozpin says. Salem nods.

“I apologize. You looked familiar to me, do go on with your plans.”

“The plans I have in mind once I retake the SDC is to move away from mining Dust with humans and Faunus. I’d like to mine with Atlesian robots in the stead of the regular workers. It would be safer that way. And once that is settled, I’d also like to move into solar energy instead of electricity.” Willow takes a sip of water while Salem and Oz think on it. 

“Those are excellent plans. Once you are able to retake the SDC, we will come help.” Salem says. She looks over at the clock. “It looks like it’s time for us to head home. It was nice meeting you, Willow Schnee.” 

“Yes, it was nice meeting you. Terribly sorry we couldn’t talk more.” Ozpin says. 

“Thank you, and it was nice to meet you both as well.” Willow says, waving them off. It is getting late, so she needs to get home soon. She looks down at the crowd until she sees James standing near Port. 

He looks up at her and excuses himself. Willow drinks the last of the water and sets the glass down at a table as she walks to meet him. They link arms again outside.

“I take it the plans went well. It’s late so let’s get you home to the kids.” James says, hailing their limo. 

“Yes. I feel a bit tired. Hopefully the ride home won’t take long.” Willow says. They climb into the limo and head off. The traffic is almost nonexistent, but Willow isn’t sure if they should talk on the way. James seems tired as well. She decides to let him rest, and watches as they get closer to the mansion. 

She whispers a goodbye in his ear and walks into the foyer. Something seems off. No one was around to greet her, not even Klein. They wouldn’t just leave unless they were ordered to….

She needs to find the children immediately. She rushes to Weiss’ room, but it’s empty. Whitley’s as well. That just leaves the office or the secret tunnel, if something has happened. The closer she gets, the more anxious she feels. 

Jacques’ office door is already open, the light spilling out into the doorway. He’s sitting in his chair, face red with anger. The divorce papers are sprawled out on the desk. Whitley and Weiss aren’t in the room, from the looks of it. But the carpet looks like it’s been moved. There’s a way out to the tunnels there through a floorboard.

“Do you really think you can divorce me? I have complete control over the company, and I’ll get custody of the children.” Jacques yells and pushes himself away from his desk. He stomps over to her, sneering. 

“I can and will divorce you. The children and I will tell the truth about you, and the company will be mine once word gets out how you’ve misused it.” Willow says. He slaps her across the face. She can feel her lip bleeding and regrets not putting her aura up. She moves to try to summon but he catches her by the throat and squeezes. She scratches his hands and arms, not having any success summoning. 

“I won’t have to worry about that once you’re dead.” Jacques says. He punches her with his free hand before continuing to choke her. Willow hears the sound of a door breaking and closes her eyes. If she concentrates enough, she can summon something, she’s sure.

It’s hard to see and she can feel him drop her onto the floor. He gives a sharp kick to her stomach and she feels one rib break. The Manticore forms itself and pins him to the floor as the sound of rushing feet get closer. Before she loses consciousness, she sees Whitley and Weiss look out from the floorboard at her, crying. 

\----

Willow wakes up in terrible pain. Her eyes feel swollen and she can barely open them. 

“Mom! I’m so glad you’re awake! Let me call the doctor.” Winter says. She must be at the hospital then. She hears a loud beep before Winter starts talking. 

“I tried calling you and when you didn’t answer I had General Ironwood return to check up on you. Weiss and Whitley explained what happened to me and the officers. We’re staying with Klein for now.”

“James? And your father?” Willow asks.

“Jacques has been put in prison while we get things prepared. As for me, I’m fine. The doctor is arriving soon, so we’ll talk afterwards. Winter, go join Weiss and Whitley in the cafeteria, please.” James says as he leaves the room. 

“Yes sir. Mom, I’ll be back in a little while. I love you.” Winter says, patting her hand. 

“I love you too sweetie.” Willow says. 

The doctor walks in and starts talking about her recovery plans while a nurse starts healing her eyes. Slowly she’s able to see again. She agrees to the plans, reluctantly.

“Now, you’ll still be here for a few more days while your body recovers. We’ve fixed your rib, but you’ll need to be on bed rest until next week.” Dr. Grey says. He and the nurse leave after doing some preliminary tests.

The children and Klein come in right afterwards, with a tray of food. They all look like they’ve been crying. Klein sets the tray down.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better. I’ll be taking care of the children for now. We’ll come see you as often as possible.” Klein says. 

“Thank you, Klein. Now, how are my sweet children doing? Come give me a hug.” Willow says, spreading her arms out. Winter helps Whitley and Weiss up onto the bed before she joins them in the hug. They’re being so gentle, and Willow remembers holding them for the first time. 

Winter was the fussiest baby, but she’s the only one crying softly. Weiss and Whitley are sobbing all over her, but they’d been so quiet as babies. She never wants to stop holding them. 

“Willow, visiting hours are over soon, and General Ironwood wishes to speak with you before he has to leave.” Klein says. 

“Alright. I’ll see all of you tomorrow. James can come in now but pass me the tray of food before you leave, Klein. I’m starving.” Willow says, waving the children off. The food looks unappetizing, but Willow does need to eat. Thankfully it’s only soup and some sort of juice.

James enters the room after they leave, holding a folder. “I’ll let you finish eating before we talk.” James says. Willow sips on the soup until it’s gone and drinks the apple juice. What an awful combination.

“You can start talking now.” Willow says. 

“Due to the events at the manor, we’d like to bring a case against him. Would you be willing to testify?” James asks.

“Of course.” Willow says. James nods before continuing to talk.

“We also want to give you back the SDC and full custody of the children, but the children may have to testify in this and the divorce proceedings.” James finishes. 

“It will be up to them, but I would prefer them to not have to.” Willow says. “It was my mistake for not being strong enough.” 

“You’re wrong. You are incredibly strong. You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever met.” James says. He reaches out and grabs her hand. 

“Thank you. That means a lot. Will you be coming by as well? If not that’s fine. I know you’re busy.” Willow says. He squeezes her hand.

“I’ll always make time for you. I’ll see you for however many days you want.” James says. “I have to go now, since it’s time for visiting hours to end. Goodnight Willow.” He kisses her hand and waves her goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow is happy to be out of the hospital before it gets too dark outside. Two days of statements and exams have been rough, in addition to the children and Klein all fussing over her. 

“This is the old house I bought a long time ago. We’ll be living here for now. Except Winter, since she’s staying at the Academy. Klein will be right next door if we need anything.” Willow explains. “And once I get some good rest and food, we can all start training, if you’d like.” 

“Training? But Weiss and I don’t have our semblances yet.” Whitley says. 

“We don’t have any weapons yet either.” Weiss says. She seems more put out about it than Whitley. 

“I’ll have us practice with some training weapons. Atlas Academy has areas we can use.” Willow says. 

“I’ve already asked and gotten permission from General Ironwood. He says he’d like to train with all of us when he has time.” Winter says. Willow nods. She’s not even up to the military standards, so she needs to take her time. Hopefully she’ll get back into shape enough to use her weapon soon. She’d hate to make a fool of herself in front of James and the children.

“I’ll call tomorrow to find out what time would be best for us. Winter has school, so we can all meet there. As for you two, are you wanting to continue with private tutors?” Willow asks. 

“We were thinking we could enroll at Atlas Academy. Winter says they have a school for children our age that’s funded by scholarships.” Weiss says. 

“All we have to do is take some tests and see if we can use the scholarships.” Whitley says.

“That sounds like a good idea. Dinner will be ready soon. I’m making something quick for tonight before I drop Winter off at the Academy.” Klein says. Willow hopes it’s something appetizing. The hospital food was awful. Willow walks to the dinner table, the children trailing behind her.

“I’ll contact the administration tomorrow about the scholarships. I also have to contact quite a few people afterwards.” Willow says. Klein brings out a tray of sandwiches and glasses of water. She picks out a turkey sandwich and takes a small bite. It’s delicious. 

Whitley examines his roast beef with curiosity, while Winter and Weiss eat their vegetable sandwiches neatly. Willow eats slowly, still feeling a bit nauseous from the change in food quality. By the time she finishes her sandwich, Whitley is already eating another. 

“Klein, let me clean up.” Willow says, taking the plates from him and putting them into the sink. 

“Alright. Winter, I’ll get the car ready.” Klein says as he leaves. Winter walks up and embraces her.

“I’ve got to go back to the dorm, but I’ll see you again soon. You’ve been so brave. I love you.” Winter says. Willow holds her tightly. She wishes Winter could stay here, but she needs to be more independent. 

“I love you too, sweetie. And thank you for saying that. I’ll see you another time, try to get some rest before your classes tomorrow.” Willow says. Whitley and Weiss say their goodbyes to Winter before she leaves. 

Willow finishes up the dishes while Weiss and Whitley get ready for bed. She’s thankful that they’re able to bathe themselves now. She dries her hands off and walks to her room to get ready for bed. She manages to locate all her clothes in the drawers or closet, and dresses in warm pajamas.

She washes her face and brushes her teeth before going to find Weiss and Whitley. For now, they’re sharing the only other room. 

“I’m going to bed soon. May I come in to say goodnight?” Willow asks. 

“Yes.” Weiss says. She opens the door to find them already settled in. Whitley looks half asleep already.

“Tomorrow morning I’ll make us breakfast before I run my errands. Klein will come over to watch you two while I’m out.” Willow says. She gives them hugs and kisses, lingering at the doorway to turn off the lights. She collapses into bed, exhausted.

The sunlight wakes her up early the following morning. Even with the curtains drawn, it’s still too bright. She waits a few moments to get up and moving. Whitley and Weiss are already up and reading a book together when she walks into the living room.

“Good morning. What is it that the two of you are reading so early in the morning?” Willow asks. 

“We’re reading The Witch and the Farmhand. Klein said it was from the library at the Manor.” Weiss says. 

“It’s a good book Mom. And Salem is just a brave as you!” Whitley says. Salem? Wasn’t that the name of Ozpin’s wife? Perhaps it was popular outside of Atlas?

“Thank you, Whitley. Now what do you two want for breakfast?” Willow says. She really needs to look into that book later.

“Pancakes!” They shout.

“Alright. You two get washed up while I make the pancakes.” Willow says. She messages Klein to be ready to come over soon to watch the children. Alfred calls her to let her know he’ll pick her up in thirty minutes. She has a lot to do today, so she’s grateful for the help. 

By the time the pancakes are ready, Weiss and Whitley are whispering to each other at the table. They stop their conversation and eat once she brings them their plates. Whitley eats slower than usual, which is a surprise since he’s usually so messy. Klein arrives with the spare key and takes over before Willow even finishes brushing her teeth again.

“I’ve got to go, but I’ll be back later today.” Willow says, hugging them goodbye. Alfred opens the car door for her once she steps outside. “Thank you for this.” 

“It is not a problem, Miss.” The drive to the attorney’s office feels agonizing. Alfred is not one to talk, so Willow ends up thinking about what to say to James when she calls him today. Besides the training, she wants to see if they can have lunch together when they’re both free. Or perhaps that’s too forward…

“Miss, we’re here. I’ll wait outside for you.” Alfred says. 

“Thank you.” Willow says, leaving the car. Reynard’s office feels a bit chilly as she steps inside.

“Good morning, Willow. I’m glad to see you. Everything is ready to sign.” Reynard says, reaching out to shake her hand. She returns the handshake and sits down. All the papers have Jacques’ signature on them already.

“I’m glad to see you as well. How did you manage to get Jacques to sign all these?” Willow says. Reynard shrugs. She looks over the paperwork carefully. All of the business is going to be turned over to her, following a thorough investigation. She’s getting full custody of all three of the children with no visitations from Jacques. 

“I’ve looked it all over. It seems too easy, but this is what was agreed upon by everyone on both legal sides.” Reynard says. Willow rereads everything three times before she signs a page. By the time she looks up it’s already past noon. 

“Thank you for your time. I’ll contact you again tomorrow for the copies.” Willow says. Reynard agrees and starts dialing a number. Alfred pulls the car up as she starts walking out. 

“Where to now, Miss?” Alfred smiles. 

“The Atlas Military Base, please.” Willow says. She needs to talk to James as soon as possible. If he agrees, she’ll be able to feel a bit more at ease. She doesn’t trust Jacques to not pull something and take control of things again. James is her best bet to ensure things go as smoothly as possible.


End file.
